You Belong with Me
by marinav92
Summary: Butch loves Kaoru, but Kaoru has already a boyfriend called Ace, what is Butch to do? one-shot. -ButchxKaoru hidden and AcexKaoru-


Ok so I decided to make a one-shot! This was inspired by my sister/best friend Ana aka Babiiestarpinkmalfoy. So hope you like it :3!

If you wanna read a ButchxKaoru story, in Spanish, then read Blossom012's story "Amor Peligroso".

**Warnings:**…ACEXKAORU! Really, don't start pissing me off with "Butch ends always with kaoru"! This will contain ButchxKaoru too though! You just have to find it ;)

**Disclaimer: **IfI owned the anime…Ace would love Kaoru, She would love Butch and Butch would love her…and be of her same age xD

* * *

**You belong with me**

**(Butch's POV)**

Ah, this day couldn't be better. I'm inside my best friend's house, eating an extra large pizza and playing video games against her.

Yeah, my best friend is a girl, and not only a girl…but my secret crush too.

Her name is Kaoru and she's so pretty. She's the toughest, most headstrong and strange girl you can ever meet…

But she's pretty, has a big heart, big attitude and loves to have fun…

She's my type…just like that. She is the girl of my dreams. I know it sounds stupid, I mean…me? A romanticist? No way.

Though, it's true, I'm a romantic boy.

I hide it well from my brothers, Brick and Boomer, always putting a façade of being a pervert boy who only flirts with girls, but in reality, I'm a serious boy lost in love.

Kaoru is the only one that has been able of looking through my façade.

"I'm going to crush you!" Kaoru says, while moving exaggeratedly her body one side to another, at the same time she presses some buttons on her control. I chuckle my deep chuckle, with the intention of seducing her with the sound. Of course, that won't happen.

I growl a bit when my animated car is being destroyed by some animated policeman. Argh…stupid animated police men…

She shouts happily while standing up and dancing her victory dance. I start laughing while looking her ridiculous dancing.

"A duck can dance much better than you"

She ignores my comment and grabs my hands, making me stand up.

"Come on you asshole! Dance the looser dance" she says while jumping and heading to the radio behind us. She picks some buttons and the song of "We're the champions" of "Queens" starts immediately.

"We are the champions" she starts chanting like a lunatic, with that sweet voice of hers that I can only hear. I smile and head towards her.

Maybe it's time to tell her my true feelings for her. I hope she accepts them…

I'm not the most popular boy from school, and I'm considered scum and an emo boy because of my façade. So I just hope she can accept my feelings towards her like I accepted them.

I gulp a bit, suddenly nervous of seeing her in front of me, jumping and singing with her eyes tightly closed and a rare smile on her face. I see how her green pants are hugging her legs almost like a second skin and how her chests bounce up and down, totally hidden by her black v-neck t shirt.

I feel my cheeks getting hot when I realize I'm checking her out. Turning to look at the wall behind her, I open my mouth, to confess her my true feelings.

But before a sound can come out of it, the doorbell rings loudly.

Kaoru stops her singing and dancing and goes towards the door of her house before any of his family can. I see how she opens the door, to find Ace behind it.

Her fucking boyfriend appears.

I look sad at my black converse when he enters and hugs her by her hips and kisses her plump lips passionately.

I should be the one doing that.

Ace is the most popular boy in school. He has black hair, sickly green eyes and pale (almost greenish) skin…and some strange teeth too. He is the most perverted boy I have ever seen…

And he's the one who won Kaoru's heart.

I hear how the song ends, being replaced by another song that I hate a lot. Everyone on my classroom (at least who loves pop) hears that song. I sigh sadly. I feel to sad to change it.

Mmm…This song reminds me of my situation…except that it talks of a girl instead of a boy.

I turn to look at my crush, laughing happily in his arms. He smirks at her, whispering things in her ear that make her blush and start hitting playfully his shoulder. How I wish to have her in my arms like that and giving me that smile full of love.

I hear the lyrics of the song with attention now. This singer is like she stalked me with a notepad and a pen, writing everything she saw we made or say.

I can't help but remember when I went to the park with her, walking happily while almost touching her right hand with my left hand. I remember how I wanted to hold her hand and pet it lovingly with my thumb, like the other couples do it every time.

I turn to look at the happy couple with sadness. He has already fought with her horribly; I hated how she looked when that happened.

I still remember when you showed up to my house with crying eyes and sobs leaving your perfect lips. You got into my room and hugged me while hiding your tear stained face in my shoulder, staining it with you tears. I hugged your trembling figure with comfort. You've never had cried in your life, and that bastard made you cry because he decided to break with you, leaving you humiliated at the door step of your house after a date.

I remember how I told you that he wasn't worthy for even one tear of yours, and how I tried to make you forget him, making you laugh with the stupid jokes you love. But most of all, I remember your words after you cried and laughed.

"What can I do? Love is blind, crazy and illogical"

Believe me…I know that.

I wake up from my spacing when I feel Kaoru's hand poking my back.

"Well, here's Ace, Butch" She says smiling again to me. I turn to look at the 17 year old boy. How could he go for a 16 year old when he has all the school population at his feet? I don't really know.

"Wanna stay and play video games with us Ace?" She asks, looking at him with the feeling I long to have from her. He smirks and grabs her by her chin with his filthy hands.

"Anything for you babe"

I turn to look at the now closed front door with anger, the music filling my senses.

"I'm going"

Kaoru looks at me with surprise and a bit of longing on her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she says, standing in front of me.

As the last verse of the song hits my ears, I nod at her, and turn around to walk away from the house of my love.

"Ok Butch, see ya soon best dude" she says, smiling at me at the mention of our "best friend" nickname, though it looks like a rather fake smile. I smile a fake smile too and nod at her while opening the door and leaving into the cold night.

I close the door and sigh sadly while hearing Ace's voice saying that at last I left. With those words and the stinging feeling on my eyes, I start walking towards my house suddenly depressed. I can't help but think that...

Kaoru will only see me as her best friend and not more.

* * *

AWW POOR BUTCH! D:

I'm so sorry Butch…but the inspiration struck me into a strange AcexKaoru…but hey! *hint* Kaoru got sad when Butch said he was going…I wonder why? X3

Anyways hope you liked it :3


End file.
